Mage
The Mage (also known as the Witch and the Magician) is a recurring humanoid class in the Disgaea series first introduced in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Appearance In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, they are light skinned girls who wear a black dress and a white hairband. They have triangular pointy ears. They wear red sandals on their feet. Starting in Disgaea 2 they wear a large bow on their head, and the dress they wear is longer than in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness to the point that they come close to cover up their boots. They also wear pearl earrings and long black boots. Characteristics Mages are female magic users. Mages are relaxed and optimistic, but less dedicated than Skulls. Mages are known among themselves as Troyra, which comes from "troylab", a word meaning "self sacrifice" in an ancient language. The Mage's ribbon is given to them by the Magic Association and both helps them control their power and serves as an antenna for receiving information about new magic from the Association. They can learn magic spells corresponding to their aligned element, but some can learn spells from three elements at once or even all four elements. However, the ones aligned to a specific element are more easily able to learn the most powerful versions of their spells. Gameplay They have the ability to learn magic spells like Skulls. From the second game onward, they use less SP for skills. Starting in the third game, Skulls use more SP for skills but deal more damage, meaning that there is a choice given to the player in which they can either use Mages to not burn out on SP as quickly, or use Skulls to deal the most damage but burn out SP quicker. Appearances ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Mages were introduced in ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness as one of the starting classes. A level ten mage is required to unlock the Knight class. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Mages return in ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories as a starting class. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Mages appear in ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, again as a starting class. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Mages appear in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, again as a starting class. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Mages appear in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, again as a starting class. A new feature when creating Mages involves choosing their Element forte. Doing so will allow the Mage to learn spells that normally in previous games, would only be usable by a specific colored-Mage. Hence, creating a Red Mage who uses either Wind or Water magic rather than the usual Fire magic is a possibility. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Mages appear in ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance as a starting class. Like in Disgaea D2, a Mage's elemental forte can be chosen regardless of tier. Other Appearances ''Phantom Brave The Witches in ''Phantom Brave excel at the use of magical skills, so their weapons of choice were often books, lithographs, or staves. The Witches would always learn one set of elemental skills on their own, all the way up to Omega. If you speak to a Witch on Phantom Isle, she allows you to rearrange the skills of a character or item. ''Makai Kingdom The Mages in ''Makai Kingdom excel at using books, staves, and magnets as their main weapon. Much like the mages of Disgaea, their defense is often low, making it so a player has to avoid having their mage hit. Though they don't have the first three tiers like Disgaea Mages, a Mage will be randomly given Fire, Wind, or Ice magic when she is created/reincarnated. Gallery File:Mage (Disgaea).jpg|Mage artwork from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. File:Dis2-magician-female1.jpg|Mage artwork from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. See Also *Skull, the male counterpart to this class. Category:Classes